visualkeifandomcom_es-20200216-history
Boris
center|650x650px Biografía Boris es una banda japonesa de rock experimental. Entre otros géneros que toca la banda se incluyen el stoner metal, rock psicodélico, noise, ambient, sludge metal y post-rock. Boris. La banda se formó en 1992 en Tokyo y está compuesta por el baterista Atsuo Mizuno, el guitarrista y bajista Takeshi Ohtani, y la guitarrista y tecladista Wata. Los tres miembros participan en la actuación vocal. Boris ha lanzado más de veinte álbumes de estudio en varios sellos de todo el mundo, así como una amplia variedad de álbumes en vivo, compilaciones, EP, singles y álbumes colaborativos. Su nombre fue tomado de la canción de Melvins "Boris" del disco Bullhead. Mucho del trabajo inicial de Boris es un stoner doom puro. Absolutego de 1996 se caracteriza por acordes de una profunda lentitud, una densidad pocas veces superada y la oscuridad característica del doom. Su disco de 2002 Heavy Rocks marca un cambio sensible en el tono, volviéndose un poco más rápido, más estilo punk y sludge. En realidad, es imposible clasificar a la banda dentro de un subgénero del metal. Podemos, en general, hablar de una primera etapa stoner doom, posteriormente incursionando más al sludge metal y sludge doom. Sus últimos discos son un ambiente combinada con un punk y metal progresivo, rayando en lo retro. Historia Boris era originalmente una banda de cuatro integrantes con Atsuo Mizuno en la voz principal, Wata en la guitarra, Takeshi Ohtani en el bajo y Nagata en la batería. La banda lleva el nombre de una canción del mismo nombre en el álbum de Melvins Bullhead. El álbum debut de Boris, Absolutego, fue lanzado en 1996 en su propio sello discográfico Fangs Anal Satan. Nagata se fue en 1996 y Atsuo cambió a la batería, mientras que Wata amplió sus deberes para dirigir la guitarra y los teclados, y Takeshi asumió las tareas de bajo y guitarra rítmica en un instrumento de doble cuello de su propio diseño. Los tres adoptaron funciones vocales principales, y la banda ha seguido siendo una de tres piezas desde entonces. Wata, Vancouver, octubre de 2011 En Japón, Boris lanza la mayor parte de su música en el sello independiente Inoxia Records. Aunque relativamente desconocido en su país de origen, una serie de reediciones de sus primeros álbumes con el sello estadounidense Southern Lord Recordings causó un aumento de popularidad en América del Norte. Boris también colabora regularmente con otros artistas, primero en el álbum de 1998 Black: Implication Flooding con el músico experimental Keiji Haino. Han lanzado siete álbumes colaborativos con el artista de noise: Merzbow, y han lanzado álbumes colaborativos con artistas internacionales como Sunn O))) e Ian Astbury. Su popularidad internacional fue reforzada por su álbum de 2005 PINK, que recibió un considerable elogio crítico y una fuerte respuesta de los fanáticos de la música cuando se reeditó en los Estados Unidos en Southern Lord Recordings. La revista Blender y la revista SPIN lo nombraron uno de los mejores álbumes de 2006. El álbum también encabezó la sección de metal de la revista canadiense Exclaim's 2006 Reader's Poll, y fue nombrado en el top 10 de los 50 mejores registros de Pitchfork Media de 2006. También aparecieron en la banda sonora de metal de vanguardia de la película de Jim Jarmusch The Limits de Control en 2009. Con respecto a Boris, Jarmusch (director estadounidense) dijo que "lo que es realmente notable es que cuando tocan en vivo están en el modo, en cierto modo, de músicos de jazz, no estructural o musicalmente, sino en la forma en que escuchan lo que los demás son hacer y construir sobre él. Cada vez que juegan algo es obviamente diferente, cada vez ". Boris dedica gran parte de su tiempo a las giras. En una entrevista, Atsuo dijo: "Que giramos tanto y lanzamos tantos álbumes, creo que es representativo de lo que estamos haciendo. La comunicación directa es algo que hemos perdido hoy en día. Es una pena, incluso las entrevistas han terminado al teléfono. Creo que es importante ver a las personas cara a cara, por eso es tan importante ir de gira. Es algo muy básico para los humanos que hemos perdido últimamente". Boris recibió una exposición internacional adicional cuando se abrieron para Nine Inch Nails en parte del segmento 2008 de la gira Lights in the Sky. De 2011 a 2017, lanzaron varios álbumes en Sargent House, y continúan reeditando álbumes anteriores en nuevos formatos. En 2017, el 25 aniversario de la banda, consideraron retirarse después de un último álbum. Sin embargo, un proceso exitoso de composición y grabación de canciones para ese álbum alentó a la banda a continuar. El álbum Dear fue lanzado internacionalmente en julio de 2017 a través de Sargent House. Su álbum más reciente, LφVE & EVφL fue lanzado en octubre de 2019 a través de Third Man Records. Estilo musical y equipamiento A lo largo de su carrera, Boris ha hecho esfuerzos deliberados para evitar una fuerte asociación con cualquier estilo musical. En particular, no se consideran una banda de heavy metal a pesar de ser frecuentemente categorizados como tales. En una entrevista, el baterista Atsuo declaró: "Tener algún tipo de mensaje o tema preconcebido es muy aburrido para mí. Se convierte en una muleta. Solo di lo que quieras decir". La amplia variedad de géneros utilizados por los revisores para describir la música de Boris incluye música experimental, rock experimental, doom metal, post-metal, drone metalmúsica psicodélica, rock psicodélico, metal psicodélico, y stoner rock. Si bien surgieron por primera vez como una banda de metal con fuertes influencias punk hardcore, sus lanzamientos posteriores han empleado elementos de una amplia variedad de géneros. Por ejemplo, el álbum debut de la banda, Absolutego, presentaba una "pista de 65 minutos de exudación, cámara lenta, drone rock / metal inspirado en Melvins", mientras que su seguimiento Amplifier Worship incorporó influencias de la psicodelia y la banda de jam. Su tercer álbum Flood incorporó elementos del drone. Akuma no Uta y PINK de 2005 participaron en diferentes experimentos estilísticos, incluyendo observación de calzado, stoner rock y post-rock. Vein (2007) fue lanzado en las versiones "Hardcore" y "Noise", mientras que New Album (2011) experimentó con electrónica y dream pop. El álbum NOISE (2014) elementos destacados de la música grunge. Boris usa muchos pedales de efectos diferentes y otros accesorios de guitarra mientras toca en vivo. Wata usa un arco E para lograr sonidos de arco o para manipular la retroalimentación; este dispositivo se sostiene en la mano, como un pico, pero se basa en una vibración de campo magnético para mover las cuerdas de la guitarra. Wata también toca ocasionalmente un acordeón y teclados en concierto. Takeshi generalmente toca un bajo / guitarra de doble cuello en vivo, lo que le permite tocar tanto la guitarra rítmica durante las pistas más largas de la banda como el bajo durante sus pistas más tradicionales, sin necesidad de cambiar de instrumento. En el estudio, Boris graba en equipos analógicos. Utilizan doblajes mínimos, grabando principalmente en vivo. Integrantes *Takeshi Ohtani – bajo, guitarra y voz (1998–presente) *Wata – guitarra, voz y feedback (1992–presente) *Atsuo Mizuno – voz (1992–1996), voz y batería (1996–1998), batería y coros (1998–presente) Ex integrantes *Michio Kurihara – guitarrista de gira e invitado regular (2007–2012) *Nagata – batería (1992–1996) Discografía Álbums Boris_-_Absolutego.jpg|Absolutego 1996 Boris_-_Amplifier_Worship.jpg|Amplifier Worship 26.11.1998 Boris_-_flood.jpg|flood 15.12.2000 Boris_-_Heavy_Rocks.jpg|Heavy Rocks 26.04.2002 Boris_-_Akuma_no_Uta_(Fangs_Anal_Satan).jpg|Akuma no Uta 06.06.2003 Boris_-_boris_at_last_-feedbacker-_(CD).jpg|Boris at Last –Feedbacker– 25.12.2003 Boris_-_The_Thing_Which_Solomon_Overlooked.jpg|The Thing Which Solomon Overlooked 08.2004 Boris_-_dronevil.jpg|Dronevil 28.02.2005 Boris_-_Soundtrack_from_Film_Mabuta_no_Ura.jpg|Soundtrack from Film "Mabuta no Ura" 29.06.2005 Boris_-_PINK_(Original_cover).jpg|PINK 18.11.2005 Boris_-_The_Thing_Which_Solomon_Overlooked_2.jpg|The Thing Which Solomon Overlooked 2 09.04.2006 Boris_-_The_Thing_Which_Solomon_Overlooked_3.jpg|The Thing Which Solomon Overlooked 3 09.04.2006 Boris_-_vein.jpg|Vein 03.10.2006 Boris_-_SMILE_(CD).jpg|Smile 07.03.2008 Boris_-_NEW_ALBUM.jpg|New Album 16.03.2011 Boris - Heavy Rocks (CD).jpg|Heavy Rocks 2 24.05.2011 Boris_-_Attention_Please.jpg|Attention Please 24.05.2011 Boris - -the thing which solomon overlooked- chronicle.jpg|The Thing Which Solomon Overlooked - Chronicle 20.03.2013 Boris_-_präparat.jpg|Präparat 06.03.2013 Boris_-_NOISE_(CD).jpg|NOISE 18.06.2014 Boris_-_urban_dance.jpg|Urban Dance 02.05.2015 Boris_-_asia.jpg|Asia 02.05.2015 Boris_-_warpath.jpg|Warpath 02.05.2015 Boris_-_Dear_(CD).jpg|Dear 12.07.2017 Boris_-_LΦVE_&_EVΦL.jpg|LφVE & EVφL 04.10.2019 Boris - 1985.jpg|1985 19.12.2019 Live albums Boris - Archive Set.jpg|Archive Set 2005 Boris - Archive Volume I Live 96-98.jpg|Archive Volume I : Live 96-98 2005 Boris - Archive Volume II Drumless Shows.jpg|Archive Volume II : Drumless Shows 2005 Boris - Archive - Volume III Two Long Songs.jpg|Archive Volume III : Two Long Songs 2005 Boris_-_SMILE_-Live_at_Wolf_Creek-.jpg|SMILE -Live at Wolf Creek- 21.11.2008 Boris_-_SMILE_Live_in_Prague.jpg|Smile Live In Prague 12.02.2009 Boris_-_Variations_Live_in_Japan.jpg|Variations + Live in Japan 02.06.2010 Boris_-_Boris_Performing_flood.jpg|Boris Performing "Flood" 06.2013 Boris_-_Archive_I.jpg|Archive I 05.03.2014 Boris_-_Archive_II.jpg|Archive II 05.03.2014 Boris_-_Crossing_Waltz.jpg|Crossing Waltz 15.05.2016 Boris - Live At Third Man Records.jpg|Live At Third Man Records 11.2017 Boris - eternity.jpg|eternity 28.03.2018 EP Boris_-_1970.jpg|1970 12.02.2002 Boris_-_Mr._Shortkill.jpg|Mr. Shortkill 16.03.2016 Boris_-_tears_e.p.jpg|tears e.p 26.06.2019 Singles Boris_-_a_bao_a_qu.jpg|A Bao A Qu 04.2005 Boris_-_Statement_Floor_shaker.jpg|Statement / Floor shaker 26.04.2008 Boris_-_Japanese_Heavy_Rock_Hits_v1.jpg|Japanese Heavy Rock Hits Vol. 1 29.09.2009 Boris_-_Japanese_Heavy_Rock_Hits_v2.jpg|Japanese Heavy Rock Hits Vol. 2 27.10.2009 Boris_-_Japanese_Heavy_Rock_Hits_v3.jpg|Japanese Heavy Rock Hits Vol. 3 24.11.2009 Boris_-_Japanese_Heavy_Rock_Hits_v4.jpg|Japanese Heavy Rock Hits Vol. 4 24.11.2009 Boris - Phenomenons Drive.jpg|Phenomenons Drive 08.08.2018 Singles remix Boris_-_Looprider_Remix.jpg|Looprider Remix 17.04.2012 Colaboraciones Keiji_Haino_with_Boris_-_black_implication_flooding.jpg|Black: Implication Flooding Haino Keiji with Boris 09.1998 Boris_with_Merzbow_-_megatone.jpg|Megatone Boris with Merzbow 26.04.2002 Boris_with_Merzbow_-_04092001.jpg|04092001 Boris with Merzbow 11.02.2004 Boris_-_sun_baked_snow_cave_(CD).jpg|Sun Baked Snow Cave Boris with Merzbow 11.10.2005 Sunn_O)))_&_Boris_-_Altar.jpg|Altar Sunn O))) & Boris 31.10.2006 Boris_with_Michio_Kurihara_-_Rainbow_(CD).jpg|Rainbow Boris with Michio Kurihara 23.12.2006 Boris_with_Merzbow_-_Walrus_Groon.jpg|Walrus / Groon Boris with Merzbow 04.2007 Boris_with_Merzbow_-_Rock_Dream.jpg|Rock Dream Boris with Merzbow 02.11.2007 Boris_-_Cloud_Chamber.jpg|Cloud Chamber Boris with Michio Kurihara 23.12.2008 Boris_&_Ian_Astbury_-_BXI.jpg|BXI Boris & Ian Astbury 18.08.2010 Boris_with_Merzbow_-_Klatter.jpg|Klatter Boris with Merzbow 23.02.2011 Boris_ENDON_-_EROS.jpg|EROS Boris + ENDON 02.05.2015 Boris Goth-Trad - Low End Meeting!.jpg|Low End Meeting! Boris & Goth-Trad 28.12.2015 Boris_with_Merzbow_-_Gensho_(CD).jpg|Gensho Boris with Merzbow 18.03.2016 Boris with Michio Kurihara - -You Laughed Like a Water Mark- Live at Shelter 20070204.jpg|-You Laughed Like a Water Mark- Live at Shelter 20070204 Boris with Michio Kurihara 29.12.2018 Demos Boris_-_1st_Demo.jpg|Demo Vol. 1 1993 Boris_-_3rd_Demo.jpg|Demo Vol. 3 1995 Splits Barebones_&_Boris_-_Barebones_Boris.jpg|BAREBONES / BORIS BAREBONES & Boris 10.1996 Boris_&_Tomsk_7_-_Boris_Tomsk_7.jpg|Boris / Tomsk 7 Boris & Tomsk-7 07.1997 Boris_vs_Choukoku_no_Niwa_-_More_Echoes,_Touching_Air_Landscape.jpg|More Echoes, Touching Air Landscape Boris vs Choukoku no Niwa 1999 Boris_The_Dudley_Corporation_-_Boris_The_Dudley_Corporation.jpg|Boris / The Dudley Corporation Boris & The Dudley Corporation 08.04.2003 Doomriders_vs_Boris_-_Long_Hair_and_Tights.jpg|Long Hair & Tights DOOMRIDERS & Boris 22.06.2007 Boris_vs_Stupid_babies_go_mad_-_DAMAGED.jpg|DAMAGED Boris vs Stupid Babies Go Mad 28.07.2007 9dw_&_Boris_-_Golden_Dance_Classics.jpg|Golden Dance Classics 9dw & Boris 19.08.2009 Torche_&_Boris_-_Chapter_Ahead_Being_Fake_(CD).jpg|Chapter Ahead Being Fake Torche & Boris 19.08.2009 Boris_&_Saade_-_Czechoslovakia.jpg|Boris / Saade Boris & Saade 2011 Asobi_Seksu_x_Boris_-_Asobi_Seksu_x_Boris.jpg|Asobi Seksu x Boris Asobi Seksu & Boris 23.11.2012 Boris_&_Joe_Volk_-_Boris_Joe_Volk.jpg|Boris x Joe Volk Boris & Joe Volk 10.12.2012 Boris_&_Heap_-_Boris_Heap.jpg|Boris / Heap Boris & Heap 05.2014 Boris - THE NOVEMBERS - unknown flowers.jpg|unknown flowers Boris x THE NOVEMBERS 11.10.2018 DVD Boris_-_Migoroshi_Tou_Kara_Zutto.jpg|Migoroshi Tou Kara Zutto -Live at Shimokitazawa Shelter- 25.12.2003 Boris_-_bootleg_-feedbacker-.jpg|bootleg -feedbacker- 21.01.2005 Boris_-_Wizard’s_Convention_-Japanese_Heavy_Rock_Show_Case-.jpg|WIZARD'S CONVENTION -Japanese Heavy Rock Show Case- 06.06.2005 Boris_-_heavy_metal_me.jpg|Heavy Metal Me 18.11.2005 Boris_-_Variations_Live_in_Japan.jpg|Variations + Live in Japan 02.06.2010 Boris_-_Live_In_Japan.jpg|Live in Japan: Smile World Tour Final 02.06.2010 Otras compilaciones *1994.??.?? take care of scabbard fish (#11 Water Porch) *1995.??.?? Eat the Chaos (#12 Mosquito) *1996.??.?? From Koenji To Eternity (#6 Vacuuum) *2000.03.?? Tribute to Robert Johnson: Up Jumped The Devil (#4 Me And The Devil Blues) *2002.??.?? Mangrove2002 (#12 Dronevil) *2002.??.?? Let There Be Doom (#9 Huge) *2003.??.?? Merzbow - "FROG" REMIXED AND REVISITED (Disc 2 #6 froggie bee-baa) *2005.05.02 DJ BAKU - JAPADAPTA (#17 Hanate!) *2006.??.?? Darkness Hath No Boundaries (#4 A Bao A Qu) *2006.??.?? Darkness Knows No Boundaries (#1 Etna, #12 A Bao A Qu) *2006.12.?? Mind The Gap Volume 65 (#12 The Sinking Belle (Blue Sheep)) *2007.??.?? Optimo - Walkabout (#9 My Machine) *2007.??.?? Within The Church Of Thee Overlords (#2 Farewell) *2008.01.15 The Dogs Tribute "DOGGY STYLE" (#11 Slither, #17 Slither (different version)) *2008.05.?? Invocation Of Sacred Resonance I (#3 You Were Holding An Umbrella) *2009.05.12 The Limits of Control Soundtrack (#2 Fuzzy Reactor, #5 Feedbacker (TLOC Edit), #7 Farewell, #8 N.L.T., #14 Blood Swamp (TLOC Edit), #17 Untitled (TLOC Edit)) *2010.03.17 supported by catune and morec. (#4 a bao a qu - Live at Avalon in NYC on May 30, 2006) *2010.05.26 Kokuhaku Original Soundtrack (#3 Niji ga Hajimaru Toki, #6 My Machine, #8 Danpen -Bit-, #12 Nijimu Zanzou, #16 Feedbacker, #18 Ketsubetsu) *2013.09.04 DEAD END Tribute -SONG OF LUNATICS- (#12 Meigou) *2013.01.23 yellow loveless -JAPAN- (#8 Sometimes) *2015.04.18 Whatever Nevermind (#5 Lithium) Enlaces *Página oficial *Facebookd oficial *Twitter oficial *Instagram oficial *Tumblr oficial *Bandcamp oficial *myspace oficial *Sargenthouse oficial *Wikipedia japonesa Galería Boris_01.jpg|2002 Boris_02.jpg|2005 Boris_03.jpg|2006 Boris_04.jpg|2006 Boris_05.jpg|2008 Boris_06.jpg|2009 Boris_07.jpg|2010 Boris_08.jpg|2011 Boris_09.jpg|2011 Boris_10.jpg|2011 Boris_11.jpg|2011 Boris_12.jpg|2014 Boris_13.jpg|2014 Boris_14.jpg|2014 Boris_15.jpg|2015 Boris_16.jpg|2016 Boris_17.jpg|2016 Boris_18.jpg|2017 Boris_19.jpg|2018 Boris_20.jpg|2019 Boris_21.jpg|2019 Categoría:Bandas Categoría:J-Rock Categoría:Bandas formadas en 1992 Categoría:Fangs Anal Satan